


Undone

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would have had to be dead not to appreciate the way Vala looked in that dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [](http://pepper.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pepper**](http://pepper.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta!

It was the dress that did Sam in.  
It was a dark purple that was almost black, and it was cut low in the front. It clung to Vala's breasts and torso, falling away just after it reached the hips. All of this Sam could have ignored--she was practiced at ignoring other women's breasts, after all--but she had one weakness, and the universe, it seemed, was determined to laugh at her tonight.  
Sam would have had to be dead not to appreciate Vala in that dress, so she had smiled, giving a little wolf-whistle and earning a pleased grin from Vala. Vala posed and then twirled, the skirt swirling around her knees, and that's when the world stopped.  
The neckline of the dress was daring in front, but in back it draped down just underneath Vala's shoulders. With Vala's hair pulled up, the dress seemed to draw attention to the same loose waves that framed her face in front, now trailing down the elegant line of her neck.  
Sam's breath caught, and she forgot what she had been about to say.  
"It's perfect, isn't it?" Vala said, beaming with uncomplicated happiness. She caught Sam's arm. "I just knew--" she paused and looked down at Sam's arm, which was hanging stiffly between them. "Are you okay?"  
Abruptly, Sam remembered where she was, who she was. She gave herself a little shake. She tucked her arm back by her side, taking Vala's arm with her. "Sorry," she said. "Just a little distracted."  
Vala gave her a funny look and then stepped back, looking Sam up and down.  
Sam squirmed. "Really, I'm fine--"  
"You look great," Vala said.  
Sam, caught off-balance, felt a small flush of pleasure. "Really?" she said. She actually hadn't paid too much attention to what she was wearing--just a pair of black slacks and a blue top, but she had always liked the outfit.  
"Really," Vala said, taking Sam's arm again, "The guys aren't going to know what hit them."  
Right.  
The guys.  
Team night. Beer. Pool. It was mostly an excuse to talk about anything other than aliens, and normally Sam looked forward to it as one of the most relaxing parts of her life. Tonight, however, it was all she could do to keep up her end of the conversation as it ebbed and flowed around her.  
Sam spent the night not staring at the back of Vala's neck, at the way her throat curved gracefully into the line of her shoulders, or the way every dramatic gesture moved the clingy fabric, revealing different planes of Vala's body.  
There was one rough moment when Vala flounced over to Sam's seat and sat right in her lap, pouting. Sam almost leaped out of the seat, managing to stay put only by digging her fingers into the arms of the chair.  
"I don't think they're being fair," Vala said. Sam had no idea what the hell Vala was talking about, couldn't have answered if someone had asked what time it was. The way Vala was sitting, one strand of hair trailed down her neck and over her shoulder. It looked amazingly soft. Sam wanted to lift it away from Vala's skin, trace where it had been with her finger and then follow the same path with her tongue.  
"Sam," Vala demanded.  
Sam started. "What?"  
Vala went still for just a second, and then she rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said, hopping off Sam's lap and going to harangue Cam directly.  
Sam felt her heart pounding. The room seemed smaller, stifling. She couldn't breathe in here. She got up, muttering something about needing air, and practically ran to the rear door.  
The cold air outside hit her bare skin and she inhaled gratefully. There wasn't anyone else out here--and now Sam was starting to feel a little foolish. This was ridiculous. Vala was her friend, her teammate, and she liked men. Vala had made that abundantly clear with her constant teasing, the line of intergalactic boyfriends--  
The door behind her slammed. Sam took a breath and started putting all of her emotions back in a nice, tidy box so she could go back inside.  
"Whew," Vala said.  
Sam's stomach sank. She plastered a smile on her face and turned. "Vala--"  
Vala stalked toward her. Sam only had time to take one step back and then Vala grabbed her and kissed her.  
"What--" Sam gasped, but Vala just kissed her again, harder. Sam found herself up against the side of the building. Her hands were touching the dress, and for just a second, Sam's mind went completely blank.  
Then reality reasserted itself. Sam's hands were already around Vala's waist, and she pushed hard enough to put a little bit of space in between them.  
She tried again. "What--"  
"I have needed to do that all night," Vala said.  
Sam gaped. "What?"  
"You keep saying that," Vala said. "It's almost like you haven't been ogling me the whole time."  
Sam's mind whirled. "But--" she said. Vala just looked at her. "You--I mean--what?"  
Vala sighed. "Honestly, do I have to spell it out?" She put one finger onto Sam's chest. "I want to kiss you. You want to kiss me."  
"You want to kiss me?" Sam said, aware that that wasn't what she was supposed to say, which was some variant of "No, I don't, and I really think we should get back to the party and never mention this again."  
"Yes," Vala said, impatiently.  
"Oh," Sam said, suddenly struggling to contain a smile.  
"So can we get on with it?" Vala said.  
Sam felt a wicked grin spread across her face. "I think something can be arranged," she said.  
"Oh, good," Vala said, but instead of kissing her, she trailed a finger down the open neck of Sam's shirt, "This button is in precisely the wrong spot."  
With a flick of her fingers, Vala undid the button.  
Sam sucked in a breath as Vala examined her work. "Much better," she proclaimed.  
Sam knew for a fact that shirt was skirting the edge of indecent with that button undone, but Vala still had her fingers between Sam's breasts, and it was making it hard to think about modesty. Or breathing. Sam was still having trouble processing all of this. She opened her mouth to make one last protest, but when she met Vala's eyes, her questions flew right out of her head.  
There was a fair bit of humor there, Vala being amused at either Sam's confusion or bodily reaction or a combination of both, but there was also impatience and desire.  
"Oh," Sam said. She let her fingers trace the curl she had been eyeing earlier. "I am very, very screwed."  
Vala grinned, wickedly. "Not ye--"  
Sam kissed her.


End file.
